


Will You Leave Me in December as You Did in May -Encore-

by Revobobapapa



Series: Will U Leave Me in Dec as U Did in May [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 游了前情请见「Will U Leave Me in Dec as U Did in May」完结回





	Will You Leave Me in December as You Did in May -Encore-

藤木游作一反夜间工作者的生物钟早早醒来。虽说十二月本就昼短夜长，但照他以往的作息，睁眼也该是天光大亮的时候。此时窗外只比他们睡下时亮上些许，也不知是几点，总而言之对他来说是太早了。他并不打算把手伸出带着双份体温的被窝找出天知道扔到哪里的手机看一眼时间，把人抱紧一点倒是相对有建设性。

也许是昨夜过于亢奋，又或是相似的场景在他的潜意识中警铃大作。其实五月也好昨夜也罢，谁都不曾虚情假意，只是崩塌总比构筑来得容易，过往点滴在不告而别面前一时全都变得苍白无力。事到如今他仍需要些一目了然、触手可及的证据，以确认不是自己又幻想出鸿上了见的归来。比如鸿上了见头顶蹭着他下巴的翘起的头发，比如鸿上了见颈侧偷吻着他指尖的跳动的脉搏，再比如床下丢了一地他们用过的东西……也许是急于采集证据，又或是让自己这一次能赶在潜在的离别前将人拦下。

藤木游作仍记得那天。他对事态多少有些判断，因此出门前还不紧不慢地换了衣服。那件随手揪出的长款衬衣偏有十颗扣子，他从领口一颗颗扣下去，快到下摆才发现左右一长一短错了位。饶是打定被动寻人的主意，脑中的茫茫混沌仍然不可避免地化作一个清楚的怀疑——他与鸿上了见发生的一切是否也从开始就错了。

「不是」

「他不会的」

正如他当日对草薙翔一所说，外力不会动摇他对鸿上了见的信任，但不代表他能再等一个213天了。狭窄、黑暗而温暖的空间是回笼觉的绝佳环境，然而藤木游作却拒绝了这本能的邀请，选择悄无声息地弥补未曾一观的睡颜和错失无数的亲吻。

直到——

 

鸿上了见一反应有的时差症状早早醒来。最后几日他为赶进度过得日夜颠倒，原是回到Den City也不必倒时差的程度。但连日工作后十几个小时飞机，再加落地不久便直折腾到后半夜的无缝衔接，也足以让他昏睡到平日藤木游作的起床时间。

他本以为上次睡得像只奶猫的人还在睡，却察觉耳侧有只手在轻轻拢他的头发，便闭着眼睛问，「几点了？」

「刚过十点半」

「醒了怎么不起？」他努力睁开眼睛，喉间发出一声困倦的轻哼。若非打算再睡，他绝不会躺在床上耗时间，而藤木游作听上去显然是早就醒了。

「等你」

「嗯？」

「昨晚最后那首歌刚唱了一半，等你醒了再唱后半给你听」

见他眯着眼睛莫名地蹙眉，藤木游作接着解释。可话一出口，藤木游作眼看着鸿上了见红了眼圈，一头闷进被子里，任他怎么叫也叫不动。他强行把人刨出来，当即被湿漉漉的睫毛吓懵了。

「了见？！」

提起那首歌，鸿上了见不得不想起他准备良久，却被一场天雷地火抢先，只好在地板上与藤木游作的古典吉他相倚一夜落得「明天再说」的琴。他理解世上有些事总要论个先来后到，更没有什么「处女情结」，然而情之所至难免也想拥有些完美或是唯一，说到底是不甘心自己费尽心思却又晚了一步。情绪被过劳与不可描述的疼痛催化，鸿上了见觉得这辈子还没受过这等委屈。

「了见你怎么了？是哪里不舒服？还是我，呃……你、你需要什么东西？要找Spectre吗？我打给他」

「不用，没什么」

鸿上了见赶紧拉住被吓得语无伦次的藤木游作，一则知道他从没和Spectre通过电话，二则怕真的一个词不达意的电话打出去又要吓坏一个。藤木游作一慌他反而冷静下来。是他想制造一点惊喜才没提前打招呼，一吻过后顺势脱了衣服也是他又一次听之任之。他的吉他手不过是被七个月的分别耗尽了耐心，对他的心思还毫不知情。更不用说他虽擅长替人做决定，但乐器还得由奏者本人摸索，算不算惊喜都要另当别论。情绪消化不过几秒，藤木游作仍紧张地看过来，他多少明白自己看起来没有听上去那么若无其事，便改口说，「算了，你晚点告诉他别过来了」

「啊？」

「……我腰很疼」

藤木游作闭嘴了。

记忆倒带至十小时前，一曲未完他就被拽下驻唱席，还热着的手指尚未弹奏尽兴，寻到鸿上了见好球带上的琴弦又推又揉。随之绵绵渗出的低沉喘息就此像声带上夹了变调夹，一转为诱人的升调，惹得他又粘着鸿上了见做了第二回。鸿上了见被高潮搅得迷迷糊糊，笑他是外表22岁的teenager，比多半年前的第一次还没出息。结局是藤木游作不负评价，鸿上了见软趴趴地瘫在他身侧又帮他舔了一次，见识了这超龄少年的出息。

差点做了三次，的确太勉强他了。藤木游作真心反省，但却难以忽视鸿上了见没有出言拒绝这一重要因素，自从他一吻吞下对方意欲提起、或许只要耽搁他们片刻的事情开始。

等等。

藤木游作的记忆争气地运转起来，恐怕这正是他潜意识中放心不下的根源。他恍然记起鸿上了见说要给他看什么东西，却因人已经回来便不会离开的惯性思维，再次被自己一句「明天再说」挡了回去。彼时莫名的自信化作此时一阵冲下脊骨的颤栗，所谓后怕大抵如此。当然就算藤木游作不该重蹈覆辙，惦记着事后马上就问鸿上了见打算告诉他什么，此番却也是对方先扛不住，整个人还蜷在被窝里便枕着他的肚子昏昏欲睡。就连最后承诺的不再分开，也是在他高压拥抱下挤出的模棱两可。

「对不起，我不是故意的」

「都说了没什么」

「不是，还有……」藤木游作手搭在鸿上了见的腰窝上无措地拨着五三二三，不知道怎么开口，但对方只抬眼看着他不接话，他只好逼自己说下去，「还没看了见说要给我看的东西……」

真亏你能记得。鸿上了见在心里嘀咕，面上却好像刚刚绷不住的不是他，朝门口方向抬了抬下巴，「不过是把琴。你打开看吧」

藤木游作依言爬下床掀开琴盒，里头躺着一把崭新的OM型做了缺角的民谣吉他，看上去不仅比他的那把小巧，从背侧到琴弦，各处都透出不一样的新鲜感。他打量了一阵，怔怔地回头看鸿上了见，「了见，这是」

鸿上了见点点头，「送给你的」

「送给我的？」

「不过是我自作主张。你那把琴是好东西，这把恐怕比不上，但我想着不妨多试试，说不定能找到更适合你的。所以要是不喜欢就放着吧」

「我能试试吗？」

「当然」

藤木游作坐回床边，将琴抱在怀里轻拨琴弦，音色温润通透得与众不同。明明从未亲手接触过民谣吉他，这初见的琴却周身散发出莫名的熟悉。

「怎么样？」

「我说不好，很……舒服」

他原本还在质疑自己的言语力，但鸿上了见听他这么说后倒是露出安心的神色。

「那把琴箱太厚，你用惯了可能没在意，但时间长了肩会很累。我想起刚好有你做西装时量的现成尺寸，就要来做了参照，你拿着顺手就好」

「你说什么？」

被随意拨响的单音骤然止住，带着凉意的钢弦在指尖摩擦出陌生的温度。

「我说你拿着顺手就好？」

「不是，上一句！」

藤木游作等不及鸿上了见反应他刚刚说了什么，将吉他转了九十度平放在膝上。阳光越过肩头从音孔流入琴箱，照亮标签角落里一个不着痕迹的手写「R」。他见过Revolver的签名，也见过消息中的落款，那毫无疑问是鸿上了见的R。

藤木游作一时像误触了什么博物馆中的贵重展品，不敢乱碰也不敢松手，再次怔怔地回头看他，「了见，这是」

「我也没做什么」他这次是真的不甚在意，只是无意说漏了些许，不想藤木游作突然之间哪里来的十分敏锐。

「我会珍惜的」

「游作」他轻声叫停，「你知道我想听的不是这个」

「嗯……可是我会珍惜的」藤木游作停顿了几秒，像怕东西被收回似的收紧环在琴侧的双臂。「再说，我还没好好试过。不想听吗？」

他们足够清楚如何满足彼此。

「那为我唱首歌吧」


End file.
